Konoha High
by straybaby2508
Summary: Haruno Sakura, age 17 goes to Konoha High,her school record consists of 3 suspensions for punching her teacher in the face,getting into fights for no aperent reason and last but not least getting arrested for Street Racing. SasuSaku!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I NOT OWN NARUTO,OR ANY CHARACTER'S USED IN THIS STORY...dam T.T**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Ok this is my first story so please be nice I enjoy what people say about story's so I don't mind if you say something bad or give me advice but please no flames k anyway on with the story!!!**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 1,The new kid **

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**By:hotchibihibi**

**X**

**X**

**Enjoy!!! **

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 1,The new kid**

**Sakura Haruno,age 17 goes to Konoha High,her school record consists of 3 suspensions for punching her teacher in the face,getting into fights for no aperent reason and last but not least getting arrested for street racing.**

"**BRING...BRING...BRI...SMASH!!!**

"**Fuck mom I said stop setting my alarm so early in the morning!!!"**

"**But sweety you've got to get out of bed and get ready for school."**

"**...Fine." I said as I pulled over my red and black sheets and swung my legs over my bed to get to my bathroom for a nice well needed cold shower...yep that'll wake me up for sure anyways I got in the bathroom before my mom could even get the chance to start bitching at me to do whatever she couldn't do by herself,i stripped off my clothes and jumped into the shower and started to wash my long matted pink hair with my favourite shampoo which was strawberry. After I was done I turned the shower tap,got out and rapped a black towel around myself and headed of to my room to get dressed,when I got to my closet I skimmed through my clothes until I found what I was looking for,a black skirt with matching black legging's than I got a crimson tang top and a black long sleeved fishnet shirt to go over top of the other one that I had put on previously,than I blow dried my hair than brushed it when I was finished I checked myself out in the mirror. I was petite but had a big waist and my breasts were atleast a C-cup I had sparkling big green eyes and long firm leg's I also had a flat stomach after I finished putting on some black eyeliner I ran downstairs grabbed an apple put on my gray hoody than before my mom could say anything I flew out the door and started on my way to school.**

**When I got there I saw some of my friend's Naruto Uzamaki,Hinata Hyuga,Tenten,Neji Hyuga,Sai and Kiba Inuzuka.**

"**Hey guys" I said as I waved to them in a friendly manner. "Hi Sakura-Chan!!!" Naruto said way to enthusiastically. "H..i Sa..kura-Ch..an Hinata said quietly. The rest all said there quick hello's before I sat down next to Tenten and Naruto,Sooo Sakura-Chan how's it going? Naruto asked "just peachy" I said in a bored tone. "Got in another fight with your mom?" Tenten asked as she joined into the conversation me and Naruto were having. "Hn." "I'll take that as a yes Tenten said as she rolled her eyes at me.**

"**DING...DING...DING!!!!!"**

"**Well we better get to class" I said as I got up and started to make my way to the entrance of the school "See ya later Sakura-Chan" Naruto said as he got up to go to his classes like the rest of my friends already did..."Shit I'm late!!!" I screeched as I got up to go to my first class of the day...Calculus.**

**I walked into the classroom and came face to face with Mr.Stalk's angry face. "Miss Haruno why are you late...AGAIN!!!." "Dude first of all I felt like it and second get a breath mint you seriously need it." I said in a (yell.at.me.one.more.time.and.i'll.fuck.your.face.up.even.more tone.) "Miss Haruno get to your seat!!!! ... and you have detention" "Hn..." I said as I took my seat next to "Queen Bitch" (Ino) just to bug her. "Ok there will be a new student coming today his name is...**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAH...CLIFFY thanks R&R**

**please...you get a cookie!**


	2. Chapter 2 Pinky?

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANY NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Thank-You for reading chapter 1 and I'm sorry about Ino fans I don't like her that much,and I finally noticed that I spelled Naruto's last name wrong it's actually Uzumaki oh and thanks for giving me tips on how not to squish together all the words at once I'll try not to do it in this and the up coming chapters...Arigatou **

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 2 Pinky!**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Enjoy!**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Recap: "A new student is coming his name is..."**

"**Uchiha Sasuke" with that said a boy walked through the door he had peachy pale skin, his form wasn't Mr.Muscle man either, Instead he was in the middle, He had deep Onyx eyes and Raven hair that stood at the back of his head like...A Chicken!**

"**Omg look at him he is soooo HOT!" One of the girls screamed right in my ear.**

"**HE'S MINE!" Ino said in a really highpiched voice, that did it.**

"**Will you PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I growled at her, she gulped and and kept quiet like all the other girls in the room.**

"**Hn..."i said as I smirked triumphantly.**

"**Miss Haruno please raise your hand so Mr.Uchiha can sit behind you" Mr.Stalk's growled at me,I groaned and raised up my hand so he could see it.**

"**So my name's Sasuke...Whats your's?" He said as he sat behind me.**

"**Is it just me or do I get the feeling that you like bugging me" I said smugly, He just stared at me.**

**Sasuke's POV.**

"**WOW" That was all Sasuke was thinking at the moment**

"**She's pretty...no not just that she's just plain...Gorgeous" Sasuke though as he looked at her Porcelain like skin and the kaptevading scent that kept filling his nostril's unwillingly, And the way that her full pink lips moved as she talked.**

**Sakura's POV.**

"**Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke?" I said as I waved my hand in his face.**

"**Mmm?"**

"**What's wrong with you?"**

"**Nothing"**

"**Hn..." I said in a bored tone, But than my face lit up and turned into a evil state. Sasuke just puzzled and scared.**

"**I have an idea" I announced.**

"**What?"**

"**Can I give you a nickname?" I replied in my sweet tone as I pouted slightly.**

**Sasuke's POV.**

"**Oh great now she's gonna go all Fangirl on me" Sasuke thought but he had no idea how far she was from being a Fangirl." **

**Sakura's POV.** (again...srry )

"**...Fine..." Sasuke said eying me suspiciously.**

"**YAY!" I said as I clapped my hands together, Than went back to looking more evil like.**

"**I'll call you...Chicken Ass!" I said as I leaned back in my chair, crossed my arms and smirked at his shocked trance state.**

"**WHAT!" Sasuke said in a annoyed/angry tone. All I did was giggle at him and than stopped as a sly smirk appeared on his face all of sudden.**

"**Fine...Pinky." Sasuke said as his smirk widened.**

"**Thant's not funny!" I growled clearly mad at him.**

"**Fine...Blossom?"**

"**..."**

"**k!"**

**Just than the bell rang signaling for the next class to begin. The rest of the day went by pretty fast until it was Gym.**

"**Ok everybody sit in a circle in the middle on the Gym." Sasuke sat beside me on my left, While Naruto sat beside me glaring at Sasuke, I had already introduced all my friends to Sasuke, Naruto and him were already fighting like an old married couple.**

"**Today were going to be playing...BASKETBALL."**

"**Ok two team's...the two Captain's are "Sasuke, Team blue,Ino,Karin,Shino,Shikamaru and Neji."**

"**Sakura, Team Red,TenTen,Kiba,Naruto,Temari, and Hinata."**

"**Would the two captain's please come up here." Ms.Crone said as she motioned for me and Sasuke to come up to the little Red circle in the middle of the Gym. While me and Sasuke followed suit as the rest of the class circled around us.**

"**And...GAME ON!" She said as she threw the ball above us. As if on qui I jumped up and my hand dove for the ball. I got the ball in my grasp and hurled it over my shoulder at some random person. Naruto caught it and I ran to the other side of the Gym waving my hands madly in the air trying to catch his attention. He threw the ball at me and I got it and started to turn around but got the ball snatched from me by Sasuke. He smirked at me and I ran/stomped after him and took the ball away from him and ran from the angry mob of people that were coming my way. I than took a shot at the basket and it went in signaling that we won. I turned around and stuck my toungh out at Sasuke. And he mouthed the words.**

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you" I swear my face was as Red as a Tomato right about...Now. I stomped into the Girls changing room slipped of all my sweaty Gym clothes and went into one of the showers, I quickly scrubbed at my skin until I was satisfied with what I had done stepped out of the shower wrapped a White towel around me and started to get dressed, after I was done I ran off to my next class which was my favorite out of all of them...Art, it was my favorite because the teacher we had let us do whatever we wanted. I was walking through the halls until I noticed that I was the only one and it was really quiet, Thinking nothing of it I continued to walk to Art class, When suddenly I was slammed up against one of the nearest walls my hands held above my head, When I opened up my eyes I couldn't believe what I was seeing.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**By:hotchibihibi**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**R&R **

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X **


	3. Chapter 3 Invitation

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! (so you can't sue me :P)**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Sorry for all the punctuation changing, but I finally know how to do it, plus I was a little confused but now I understand! Anyways I'm really happy that you've been commenting!...YOSH...On with the story:D and (Inner Sakura is **_italics, _**same as Inner Sasuke)**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 3 Invitation**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Recap:When suddenly I was slammed up against one of the nearest walls my hands above my head, when I opened my eyes I couldn't believe what I was seeing.**

**End Recap!**

"**S..asu...ke?"**

"**Hn" (Smirking)**

"**Sasuke what are you"...but before I could finish his lips crashed down on mine, I gasped my eyes widening slightly, I could feel Sasuke smirking against me, as he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, exploring my heated cavern.**

**Sasuke's POV. **

"**Hmm...she tastes like Strawberry's!" (wtf...XD)**

**Sakura's POV.**

"_You know you like it!"_

"**Who the hell are you?"**

"_Your Inner Self, I know what your REALLY thinking so...you__can't lie to me."_

"**I thought I got rid of you?"**

"_You can't get rid of ME! I am you, and if you do I'll only be gone__for a few years than I'll come back to haunt you!"_

"**..."**

**Sasuke than broke the kiss for some much needed air.**

"**What was that for, and you stole my FIRST kiss!" Sasuke just stood there smirking at me.**

"**WELL?"**

"**Well what?" he said in a mocking tone.**

"**ARRGG!" I said then stomped away, I heard Sasuke chuckle behind me.**

**Other than that the whole day was pretty boring, I was walking home when Sasuke ran up to me and gave me a paper that said: **_Sasuke 's House "12 Tole Ave." there's a party at my house,__Saturday at 7:00-till whenever (905)-256-8822_

"**Thanks!...I'll be there I have nothing better to do."**

"**Great!" he smiled at me (a real smile) and I swear If I wasn't blushing, I was now.**

"**See-Ya!" I said than ran away to my house.**

**Sasuke 's House**

**  
"Foolish little brother" (I think you know who that is :P)**

"**What do you want!" I snapped at my older brother Itachi.**

"**I see you like that girl...whats her name?"**

"**Why do you care?"**

"**No reason" Itachi shrugged and walked off to god no's were.**

"**Do I like her?"**

"_Of course you do!"_

"**Who are you?"**

"_Your Inner Self"_

"**Oh..."**

"_Soo...i know what your thinking!"_

"**You do?"**

"_Yes"_

"**...Dam"**

"_Anyways you do like her don't you?"_

"**..."**

"_Yes"_

"**No"**

"_Yes"_

"**No"**

"_Yes"_

"**Yes...Dammit!"**

"_HA!"_

"**Fine I admit it"**

"_Well what are you going to do about it?"_

"**..."**

"_?"_

"**Make her MINE"**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**By:hotchibihibi**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**R&R..Please **

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**


	4. Chapter 4 Sleepover

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Thanks for R&Ring I'm really happy you like it so far!**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 4 Sleepover **

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Recap:"Make her MINE"**

**End Recap!**

"**Sakuraaa!"**

"**Hmm...?"**

"**Sakura! Get up!"**

"**5 more minuteness"**

"**NO! GET UP!" **

"**ARGGG...Fine" I said as I got up and hopped into the shower, washed my hair,Face ect. Wrapped a towel a round my shaking form, then went straight for my closet. I planed on wearing Baggy black caprices that had silver chains on the sides of my legs and around my waist. And a White spaghetti strap shirt that showed my bellybutton. To go over top of that was a black mesh tie up top (the sleeves went up to her elbows) For my feet I had my original converse (Classic Black) Then I headed downstairs, had a Pop Tart, grabbed my Grey hoodie and left for school.**

"**Saaakkura-Chaaannn!"**

"**Yes Naruto?"**

"**Are you coming to the party at Teme's house?"**

"**Yea why"**

"**I'M COMING TO!"**

"**..."**

"**And so is Hinata-Chan!"**

"**Really? Who else is going?"**

"**Well there's Me,You,TenTen,Neji,Teme,Hinata-Chan,Temari,Gaara,Kankouro,Itachi,Sasori,Kisame,Tobi,Deidara,Kiba&Akamaru, and Shikamaru"**

"**Wow that's a lot of people!"**

"**Yea anyways I got to get to class!"**

"**Yea me to Bye Naruto" I said waving my hand in the air slightly.**

"**Bye!"**

**Calculus **

"**YOUR LATE AGAIN!"**

"**WOAH...don't go losing your hair again" (he has a wig on cause he's bald and no he doesn't have cancer)**

"**What was that?"**

"**I said...DON'T GO LOSING YOUR H.A.I.R AGAIN!" I screamed right in his face.**

"**MISS HARUNO GO TO THE OFFICE...NOW!"**

"**M.a.k.e M.e" I challenged smirking at him. He raised his hand to hit me, but before it hit he was punched in the face by non other than our very own Emo Panda...Sasuke!**

"**DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Sasuke hissed at Mr.Stalks who crawled away.**

"**Sasuke?" I said than pulled him away from the scared teens in the classroom.**

"**Sasuke?"**

"**What?"**

"**I'm Sorry" I said dropping my head slightly looking down at the floor.**

"**It's ok...just DON'T do it again...OK?"**

"**k!" I said than The bell rang for the next class to begin.**

"**See ya later Chicken Ass!" I smirked then ran away.**

"**Hmph" **

**After School **

"**Bring...Bring...Bring...Bring..."**

"**Hello?" (Sasuke 's on the phone)**

"**Hey"**

"**Who is this?"**

"**Silly it's me Sakura!"**

"**Oh hi"**

"**Listen can I crash at your house and help you and your brother get the party setup?"**

"**..."**

"**Sasuke?"**

"**Fine"**

"**Cool, I'll be over really soon k!"**

"**k"**

"**Bye!"**

"**Bye"**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**By: hotchibihibi**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**R&R **

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**


	5. Chapter 5 Sharing

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Arigatou!! for R&Ring I'm really happy u like it!**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 5 Sharing**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Recap: "Listen can I crash at your house and help you and your brother get the party setup?"**

"

"**Sasuke?"**

"**Fine"**

"**Cool, I'll be over really soon k!"**

"**k"**

"**Bye!!"**

"**Bye"**

**End Recap!**

**Sakura was currently getting ready for her sleepover at Sasuke House she was really exited! She packed her Hairbrush,Shampoo&Conditioner,Clothes,And her Toothbrush&Toothpaste.**

**Sasuke was in his room when he heard a knock at the door, he quickly got up, opened the door and found himself staring into bright Emerald orbs.**

"**Ohayo Sasuke-Kun! Sakura grinned.**

"**Hey, and whats with the "Kun"?" Sasuke asked arching an eyebrow.**

"**I dunno I was bored"**

"**Oh...Anyways come in your gonna catch a cold out there"**

"**Hai!"**

"**So...were do I put my luggage?"**

"**Well we don't have a spare room so..."**

"**So what?"**

"**So you have to sleep in my room" Sasuke said smirking at my slightly twitching eye.**

"**WHAT!?"**

"**Come" Sasuke motioned for me to follow him. I sighed than headed off into an unknown direction.**

"**Here we are" Sasuke said as he opened the door into his bedroom.**

"**This is your room!?"**

"**Yep"**

"**Wow...but there's one problem"**

"**What?"**

"**There's only one bed"**

"**Ya...your point?" Sasuke said. I slapped my forehead.**

"**Pervert" I whispered under my breath.**

"**What was that?"**

"**Nothing" I stammered, my cheeks turning Crimson.**

"**Good" Sasuke smirked. Sasuke then led me to the dining room, for supper.**

**Supper Time!**

"**Sasuke-Kun?" I asked looking up from my plate of food.**

"**Hm?"**

"**Where's your brother?"**

"

"**Sasuke-Kun?"**

"**He's at a friends house, he's coming home soon though" Sasuke said as he glared at the table hard.**

"**Oh.." I said as I ate my supper quietly, when me and Sasuke were done we both went upstairs.**

"**Sasuke-Kun?"**

"**What?"**

"**Can I have a shower before I go to bed?" Sasuke turned 10 shades of red and nodded hid head quickly.**

"**Yay!" I said jumping up and down like a 5 year old.**

**Shower Time!**

**Sakura jumped into the nice hot shower, and started to wash her hair (Strawberry S&C),Then she started to scrub her body with a sponge thing she brought when she was finished she got out wrapped a Blue towel around her. And went to get her PJ's when she finally realized she forgot to bring them.**

"**NOOOOO!!" Sasuke ran to the door when he heard her scream.**

"**What's Wrong?!"**

"**I...forgot my Pajamas"**

"**Well..."**

"**Well?"**

"**Well...you could borrow some of mine"**

"

"**Fine"**

"**Ok...here I'll go get some then you open the door a little so I can hand them to you...Ok?"**

"**Hai!" Sasuke went through his clothes trying to find something that wasn't to big or to small, finally he decided on a big tee-shirt.**

"**Here" Sasuke handed her the shirt.**

"**Sasuke-Kun?"**

"**What?"**

"**Where's the pants?"**

"**There are none"**

"**Oh...WHAT!?" She heard Sasuke chuckle behind the door.**

"**Why I outa!" Sakura said shaking her fist at the door, before changing into the Tee-Shirt. Than she came out.**

"**Happy!?" Sakura shot at the blushing Uchiha.**

"**Actually I am quit happy" Sasuke said examining her form from top to bottom. The shirt clung to her curves, and came to her mid thigh...if you looked close enough you could see her nipples through the thin White shirt, also her body was a pinkish blush color because of the heat of the shower she had.**

"**H...He...Hey stop looking at me like that" Sakura studdered blushing madly.**

"**Heh" Sasuke chuckled with amusement. Sakura started advancing to the bathroom to go brush her teeth.**

"**Be right back got to go brush my teeth" Sakura said grinning. Then ran into the bathroom. Sasuke followed Sakura and started brushing his teeth with her. After she was done he saw her get a washcloth then start to wash her face with it, when she was done with the face scrub she was using, She splashed water on her face, Sasuke 's eyes followed where the water was traveling, down her neck, and into her shirt... **

"**Shit" Sasuke whispered as he felt his pants tightening uncontrollably.**

"**What was that Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura said, just finishing washing her face.**

"**Oh..Uhh...Nothing" Sasuke stammered**

"**Ok" Sakura said eying the Uchiha suspiciously.**

"**Well what do we have here?" Itachi said eying Sakura**

"**Huh?" Sakura said**

"**What do YOU want?!"**

"**Nothing" Itachi said smirking at the blushing Sakura.**

"**Did you need the bathroom Itachi-Kun?" Sakura asked innocently. Itachi chuckled.**

"**No not right now Sakura-Chan"**

"**Oh...Ok" Sakura giggled than left to go to bed. After she left Sasuke glared at Itachi.**

"**What?"**

"**You know What!!"**

"**Foolish little brother, She will be mine" with that said Itachi left.**

"**ARGG!" Sasuke Said and walked into his bedroom, his expression changed when he saw a asleep Sakura on his bed shivering cause there were no blankets. He went downstaris and grabbed a few blankets then brought them up for Sakura so she wouldn't be cold.**

"**There" Sasuke said as he finished covering up Sakura. He layed down on the other side, snuggled into the crook of Sakura's neck, Wrapped his hands around her waist and let sleep overcome him.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**By: hotchibihibi**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**R&R!!**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**


	6. Chapter 6 Decorating&Competition

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY...Kishimoto-San does though!**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Wow sixth Chapter already!...YAY!! :3**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter 6 Decorating&Competition**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Recap: "There" Sasuke said as he finished covering up Sakura. He layed down on the other side, snuggled into the crook of Sakura's neck, wrapped his hands around her waist and let sleep overcome him.**

**End Recap!**

**Morning!**

**Sakura woke up to find herself swooshed into someone's chest.**

"**Sasuke-Kun??"**

**No answer.**

"**Ohh...Well" Sakura said than all of a sudden her face lit up.**

"**I know!" Sakura said excitedly. As she headed downstairs to make a surprise for Sasuke-Kun and Itachi-Kun!**

**Sasuke woke up to find no Sakura in his arms. He headed downstairs to find Sakura making Breakfast in a Crimson apron (She's still in the Tee-Shirt from the last chapter)**

"**Sakura?"**

"**Huh?...Oh Sasuke-Kun! Your woke up!"**

"**Yea...What are you doing?"**

"**Foolish little brother she's making breakfast" Itachi said coming downstairs.**

"**Itachi-Kun!"**

"**What?"**

"**sit down!...You to Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura said than gave them there plates.**

"**There!" Sakura said sitting down and then started eating her breakfast.**

"**Thismunchismunchreallymunchgood!" Sasuke said/ate.**

"**Silly don't eat with your mouth full!" Sakura giggled.**

"**Heh..."**

"**Well I'm going to go get dressed now see-ya!" with that said she left in a mad fury to find clothes.**

"**Itachi" Sasuke growled.**

"**What?"**

"**She's MINE"**

"**Well see about that" and with that he dissapered.**

"**Sakura?" Sasuke said walking up the stairs.**

"**What, Sasuke-Kun?"**

"**Come downstairs I have a surprise for you!" He heard Sakura gasp and fall of his bed trying to get dressed. He chuckled, when she practically flew down the stairs.**

"**Well lets go"**

"**K!!" Sakura said grabbing his arm in her's.**

"**Sasuke-Kun?"**

"**Wha?"**

"**Were are we going?"**

"**You decide"**

"**YAY!!...Lets go...HERE!"**

"**The underwear store?" Sasuke said giving her a (W.T.F) look.**

"**No, This store Sakura said leading him into the Ice Cream parlor.**

"**Oh..." Sasuke sweat dropped (Anime Style )**

"**I'll have a small Strawberry ice cream cone Please!" Sakura said to the old man who was giving out Ice Cream.**

"**Sasuke-Kun...What do you want?"**

"**I'll have Bubble Gum" Sasuke said boredly.**

"**You have to say the magic word" The old man said. Sasuke 's eye twitched.**

"**Fuc..." but Sasuke was muffled by Sakura's hand. As she grabbed the cone out of the old man's hands, and before whipping around the corner she said.**

"**You didn't see anything" her hands moving in a circle like motion as she spoke. (LMFAO!)**

**After there were done there Ice Cream cone's.**

"**Sasuke-Kun?"**

"**What?"**

"**Can I go to the bathroom?"**

"

"**Whatever, Sasuke said blushing.**

"**k!...be right back" Sakura said running of to the direction of the Girls Bathroom. But she wasn't going there oh no, she was going to the Costume Store!**

"**Heh, now this is gonna be funny" Sakura said smirking.**

"**Is this all Miss?" said the woman at the cashier.**

"**Yes Ma'am"**

"**There you go!"**

"**Arigatou!" Sakura said before running off to Sasuke.**

"**I'm back Sakura said, trying desperately to hide the bag behind her back.**

"**What's that?" Sasuke said confused.**

"**A Surprise!" Sakura said.**

"**For who?"**

"**You!"**

"**Oh..."**

"**What is it?"**

"**You'll find out at the house!" She said as she stuck her tongue out at Sasuke.**

"**What did I say about doing that!" Sasuke said a mischievous grin appearing on his face, as he tackled Sakura to the ground tickling her to death (Not literally)**

"**HeypantStopThat!" Sakura said trying to catch her breath.**

"**Not until you tell me!"**

"**Never!!" Sakura said wile trying to contain her giggles.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**By: hotchibihibi**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**R&R!! Please!!**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**


	7. Chapter 7 Costume?

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY...Jeez you should get that by now**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Thanks for the people that have been R&Ring and those who haven't...i'm just glad you let me waste your time!...-.-'**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Chapter: 7 Costume??**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**Recap:**** "Never!!" Sakura said while trying to contain her giggles.**

**Sasuke 's House!**

"**Sasuke-Kun?"**

"**Hm?"**

"**Wanna decorate now?"**

"**...Sure"**

"**K!...just let me get Itachi-Kun!" I said as I flew upstairs before Sasuke-Kun could say anything.**

"**Itachi-Kun...Itachi-Kun...Itachi-Kun??" I said before opening his door and walking in.**

"**S.a.k.r.a...what are you doing in my room?"**

"**EPPP" I said falling off of the bed.**

"**Itachi-Kun!!...you scared me!" I said as I slapped him lightly on the arm.**

"**Anyways...Itachi-Kun?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Wanna decorate with me and Sasuke-Kun??"**

"**No"**

"**Awwww...Why not!?"**

"**Hmm...Ok on one condition" Itachi said smirking at me.**

"**What!..What!...Ok i'll do whatever you say!"**

"**You promise?"**

"**Pinky Swear!" I said grabbing Itachi-Kun's hand then locking our pinky fingers together. Itachi game me a (W.T.F) look.**

"**...Ok..."**

"**So what is it!!"**

"**You have to be my personal made for me and Sasuke.**

"**WHAT!!"**

"**And you'll be wearing this" Itachi said handing me a Red&Black Maid dress that look really tight is the chest area and the skirt was REALLY short!, it came just below my butt...JUST BELOW! But I had to admit the hat was pretty cute.**

"**You expect me to wear THIS!!" I said and emphasized this.**

"**Yes...you pinky promised...REMEMBER"**

"**...Dammit!"**

"**What do I have to do and when do I put it on??"**

"**Clean our room's, Follow our orders, Make supper...because me and Sasuke suck at cooking, And most of all you have to call ME Master"**

"**..."**

"**So...go change" Itachi said pointing to the bathroom.**

"**Great another perv" I mumbled going into the bathroom, Itachi chuckled.**

"**HAPPY!?"**

"**Yes" Itachi said examining it, It was VERY reviling and SEXY.**

"**Itachi-Kun?"**

"**..."**

"**Itachi-Kun??"**

"**..."**

"**Itachi-Kun!!"**

"**Heh..."**

"**...Master?"**

"**Wha?"**

"**It's to tight"**

"**No it's not" I growled at him.**

"**Now lets go downstairs and show Sasuke" I groaned.**

"**Sasuke!"**

"**WHAT!!"**

"**Come here"**

"**...Fine"**

"**Hey what's the big...WHOAH!!" Sasuke said as his eyes landed on me.**

"**What!?" I snapped at him.**

"**Nothing...nothing at all" Sasuke said blushing.**

"**Now!...Lets get to work!"**

**3 Hrs L8ter (Sasuke already went to bed)**

"**Woof" I said wiping the sweat off of my forehead.**

"**Hn..."**

"**Well i'm tired i'm going to bed!"**

"**No you arn't" Itachi said**

"**Excuse Me!?"**

"**Remember our little deal" Itachi said smirking at me.**

"**Argg...Fine what do I have to do?"**

"**Clean Sasuke 's room and mine"**

"**..."**

"**Come on Sakura-Chan lets go" Itachi said lifting me up and carrying me bridal style up to his room, he kicked the door open with his foot then set me down on his bed.**

"**Sakura?"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Come here" Itachi said patting the spot next to him on the bed.**

"**Uhh..."**

"**Come on I won't bite" I sighed then scooted over to him only to be all of a sudden crashed down on the bed.**

"**I...Ita...Itachi?" I whimpered my face hot and flushed. He stared at me and then whispered something in my ear that made me blush 100 shades of red.**

**Itachi's P.O.V**

"**I want you" I said into her ear blowing onto it slightly waiting for a reaction, and I liked what I got**

"**Ahh..." I smirked at her reaction then decided on crashing my lips on her much softer one's. She gasped and I smirked seeing a chance to slide my tongue into her mouth. Then I started to kiss down her neck to her collar bone.**

"**Ahhhhh..." I had hit a sensitive spot. So I decided to swirl my tongue around it and then I bit into it slightly, causing her to squeak.**

"**It..ac...hi-Ku..n...I th...ink I shou...ld go to..bed n..ow" She said panting, her chest heaving up and down.**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"**Hmmm...wheal continue this later then..." Itachi said rolling off of me.**

"**Later!?" Itachi smirked and pulled my shirt closer to him and gave me a chat kiss on the lips. I left completely flushed. I got my Pj's on snuggled close to Sasuke and fell into a deep sleep.**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**R&R...Please!!...**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**By:hotchibihibi**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**


End file.
